<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alucard's Grandosn by Maddalice13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079537">Alucard's Grandosn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddalice13/pseuds/Maddalice13'>Maddalice13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aizawa is a dhampir, Alucard is Izuku's grandfather, He's descended from Seras, I have no idea what the relationships are gonna be yet., Inko is a dhampir, Keigo Takami is a vampire, Multi, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Seras had kids, Toga is a vampire, izuku is a vampire, or will be, sort of crack fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddalice13/pseuds/Maddalice13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Izuku had also been Kidnapped at the training camp? What if his fight with Muscular forced him to awaken some locked away traits. What if his grandfather is a supernatural being that nobody should eff with? Yeah, this is that story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi/Todoroki Shouto, Past Midoriya Inko/Todoroki Rei/ Bakugou Mitsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Xovers For My Soul 🔀</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bloodlines Awakened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know another MHA fic I can't help it. Especially since I caught up on the manga and my gosh Horikoshi why are you tormenting us so. I love it and hate it at the same time. Also this idea is thanks to dannythebookworm so hope you like it and thanks for the plot bunny I have been sitting on for a while. Hope you guys enjoy this fic it's prob gonna end up being crack not sure yet. Also possible trigger warning for mentions of PTSD. that is all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku slowly came to his eyes, blurry as he gained consciousness. Roughly he could make out some of what his captors were saying</p><p>“...I didn’t...”</p><p>“Co—useful.”</p><p>“Ne—wak—up.”</p><p>Where was he? He had been charging after Katsuki and the burnt villain when...oh. They took him too. Well shit.</p><p>Izuku groaned as he felt his shattered arms move with his upper body.</p><p>“Huh, I guess having completely shattered arms means I only get put into leg cuffs” Izuku spoke more to himself than to the villains surrounding them.</p><p>“What the hell shitty Deku? I thought I told you not to follow me.” Katsuki screamed</p><p>“Yeah well, you know me always leaping before I think.” Izuku shrugged or tried to without wincing. Yeah, that was definitely going to be a problem.</p><p>“So...” Izuku trailed off</p><p>“So?” Shigaraki asked</p><p>“Why haven’t you killed me yet, or I dunno cut off something,” Izuku asked calmly.</p><p>“Deku, what the fuck” Katsuki looked at Izuku like he was crazy, which he probably was. Who could blame him? His arms were a painful mess; he was probably going into shock and... was really fucking thirsty.</p><p>“I wanted to, but Sensei said it would be better to have a second hostage, and seeing as how your arms are already a mess,” Shigaraki gestured to Izuku’s arms.</p><p>“Kay, can I have a glass of water please?” Izuku asked Kurogiri.</p><p>“Why are you asking me?” The warp gate questioned, pausing in his cleaning.</p><p>“Cause your obviously the bartender?” Izuku asked more than said.</p><p>Kurogiri merely smirked before pouring the teenager some water and bringing it to him with a straw. Izuku quickly drained it, but for some reason, it didn’t really satiate his thirst.</p><p>“Dammit Deku, don’t you know you're not supposed to drink things that quickly, and what if he had poisoned it?” Katsuki scolded Izuku</p><p>“I meaaaan, they just said they needed me alive.” Izuku heard a weird sound coming from his arms. And it almost felt like they were shifting.</p><p>“The fuck was that,” Spinner asked</p><p>“I...think it was my arm?” Izuku twisted his head in confusion. Let’s see, he was extremely thirsty and slightly hungry. Had been thrown into a mountain by Muscular and Huh, something smelled kind of familiar. Izuku followed his nose eyes, landing on Toga Himiko. If he looked at her from this angle with the light hitting <em>just </em>right.</p><p>“Hey, Toga,” Izuku called out to the vampiric girl.</p><p>“Oh, Izu—Kun knows my name.” She skipped closer to him, bringing the familiar scent forwards and something that made him salivate.</p><p>“Er yeah, two questions, is the blood you got from Uraraka on you and would one of your ancestors happen to go by the name Seras Victoria.” Toga paused in her, skipping before smiling wide.</p><p>“How’d you know my great grandmothers' name,” Toga asked while she pulled a vile of—yep, blood.</p><p>“What the fuck Deku Wha—“</p><p>“Kaachan, you remember Gramps, right? How he warned being a hero could activate certain family traits,” Izuku interrupted while smiling menacingly at his childhood friend turned bully.</p><p>“I remember him saying near-death or death could activate them.” He stated, looking at Izuku in confusion.</p><p>“Right, did you know Muscular threw me into the cliffside of the mountain hard enough for me to leave a dent the shape of my body?”</p><p>“Fuck, really? Wait then...” Katsuki trailed off.</p><p>“Kaachan, what color are my eyes?” Izuku asked, looking into his eyes.</p><p>“Shit yeah, they’re starting to get red flecks in them.” Katsuki knew exactly what was happening and knew if Izuku didn’t get some blood soon, there could be a massacre.</p><p>“What the hell are you two talking about,” Shigaraki shouted, upset that his hostages were ignoring him.</p><p>“Well, I guess you could say family traits?” Izuku shrugged then winced as another bone shifted into place, and his thirst grew.</p><p>Toga seemed to notice it this time and got close enough to sniff at Izuku. He smelled kind of like...oh.</p><p>“Neh Giri—San, can I have that glass you used.” Toga held her hand out towards Kurogiri, who only sighed before warping the glass to her.</p><p>“Toga, what are you up to?” Dabi asked the vampiric girl.</p><p>“This,” she answered, slicing her palm open and squeezing her blood into the glass.</p><p>“Izu—Kun doesn’t have fangs yet, so this’ll have to do.” She waited until the glass was half full before licking the blood off and sealing her wound. Izuku, meanwhile, was losing focus, or rather his focus was entirely on the half-full glass.</p><p>“Toga, what the fuck.” Spinner cursed.</p><p>“Shut up. This is a family matter.” She glared at the gecko mutant eyes flashing red before she returned to focus on her Uncle? Cousin? Family lines were weird, but when is anything normal in the Tepes line?</p><p>Izuku was attempting to resist the glass because, well, he didn’t really want the villains to find out, but it would seem that it was too late with Toga involved. So he took the straw in his mouth and drained the glass. Sighing as the thirst <em>finally </em>went away, he thanked his cousin.</p><p>“Well, at least we don’t have to worry about you going berserk with a feeding frenzy,” Katsuki remarked.</p><p>“Thanks, Toga. I really didn’t wanna end up killing anyone.” Izuku smiled at the schoolgirl.</p><p>“I mainly did it to keep you from hurting my new friends...that and no one wants to piss off the Crimson Fucker.” Himiko shrugged</p><p>“Ok, can someone please explain what the fuck that was!” Spinner pulled at his hair in frustration</p><p>Izuku and Toga looked at each other than the league “Family matters.”</p><p>“Grrr, enough of this. I didn’t kidnap you just so you could have a family reunion” Shigaraki began to furiously scratch away at his neck.</p><p>“Well, I know you didn’t even plan on kidnapping me, but why’d you kidnap Kaachan?” Izuku questioned, wishing the man would stop scratching at his neck. Honestly, if he broke the skin, it might cause a shit ton of problems.</p><p>“I want him to join me.” Shigaraki paused</p><p>“Fuck you, I'm gonna be the number one hero. I ain’t a villain.” Katsuki snarled at the blue-haired villain</p><p>“Look, I know he can be a bit...rough, but so’s Endickwad—“ Dabi sprayed out his drink, trying to hold back laughter, earning a glare from Kurogiri. “Doesn’t make him a villain” Izuku shrugged</p><p>“Who Katsuki or Endeavor?” Dabi asked, amusement crawling into his eyes.</p><p>“Katsuki, the flaming pile of shit who claims the title of hero on the other hand...” Izuku trailed off</p><p>“Hey boss, I think I like this kid. Can we keep him?” Dabi asked Shigaraki. Anyone who could diss Endeavor like that was ok in his books.</p><p>“No, we are not keeping him. At most, he’s just a worthless NPC we can use as a hostage.” Shigaraki growled, clawing at his neck.</p><p>“Why do you dipshits think I’ll join you anyway,” Katsuki asked</p><p>“Mainly the way you reacted at the awards ceremony.” Shigaraki shrugged while Katsuki flinched.</p><p>“So what you’re telling me is anyone with a mental disorder is a villain.” Izuku seethed at the decay quirk user.</p><p>“What? No!” Shigaraki snapped</p><p>“Really? Cause it sure as hell sounds like it. Anyone with a fucking brain would have known he was acting that way because he had a PTSD episode.” Izuku snarled at the man, trying to get out of the chair.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Mr.Compress asked</p><p>Izuku blew some hair out of his face before answering the question.</p><p>“I mean, it’s obvious the way they had him bound was almost the exact fucking way that slime villain had him bound. Which was made worse because this time, he couldn’t use his explosions.” Izuku explained</p><p>“Deku...how did you—“</p><p>“Know? I was there when you were attacked, remember. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get you out. I was kind of out of it.” Izuku apologized to Katsuki. If he hadn’t just gotten out of surgery, he would have been able to recognize what was happening and maybe put a stop to it. At least break him out.</p><p>“Fucking, I don’t need your apology or your help! Besides, it’s not like you knew what they were gonna do.” Katsuki grumbled.</p><p>“Wait...holy shit, your the kid the news blurred out,” Spinner exclaimed.</p><p>“Huh?” the two looked at the gecko in confusion.</p><p>“Yeah, the news featured Bakugou but not the other kid who bought him time.” Spinner explained</p><p>“Ehhh, I didn’t; I just got in the way,” Izuku exclaimed, denying his act of heroism</p><p>“Tch, you bought me time, better than those other ‘Pros’” Katsuki spoke up. He may not have liked it, but if Izuku hadn’t acted, he would have died.</p><p>“Kaachan” Izuku sobbed</p><p>“Dammit Deku, this is not the place for crying. Jeeze, I can’t believe your grandfather is the Crimson Fucker with how much you cry.” Honestly, Alucard was a fucking badass, and Izuku was, well, Izuku.</p><p>“How would you have known what it felt like to be bound by the sludge villain?” Toga asked.</p><p>“Oh, cause Katsuki wasn’t the first one he attacked. He was just the one the public knew about.” Izuku shrugged</p><p>“Wait, Deku are you saying that villain attacked you?” Katsuki yelled.</p><p>“Yep, if All Might hadn't of shown up, I’d probably be dead.”</p><p>“How come your traits didn’t wake up then?”</p><p>“Honestly? I have no fucking idea.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A wild Alucard Appears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So there are some spoilers for the manga so if you haven't read volume 23 yet well it's mainly delving into Twice's quirk so yeah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wow, I can’t believe how stupid the media is; oh wait, these are the same dumbasses who swarmed U.A. thanks for that, by the way.” Izuku snapped at Shigaraki. Honestly, he wanted to tear into the media. Just cause U.A. fucked up at the sports festival doesn’t mean Katsuki should be labeled a villain.</p><p>“You disagree with how they painted you?” All for One asked.</p><p>“Pfft damn right I do! Those asshats don’t know me. If they did, they wouldn’t be writing me off as an unfortunate victim. Then again, the media does love to jump to conclusions on shit they don’t understand.” Izuku explained, these were the same people who couldn’t even bother asking Stain if he was with the LOV. They just saw a story and went with it.</p><p>“Oh? What makes you say that.” Shigaraki asked.</p><p>“Aside from the fact he activated his bloodline, Deku is a creepy motherfucker.” Katsuki explained.</p><p>“Kaachan, I’m not creepy; I just like studying heroes,” Izuku whined to his fellow capture buddy.</p><p>“There is no way you were able to compile all of that information just from watching videos.” Katsuki snapped, seriously the nerd was borderline stalkerish, and it was annoying.</p><p>“I mean some of the fights I came across purely by chance, but the majority of my notes come from videos,” Izuku argued.</p><p>“All right, fine, analyze one of these fuckers here to prove it. Not Bunbitch, Hand fucker, or Misty, though.” Katsuki challenged.</p><p>“I’m assuming All for One is off the table.” Izuku deadpanned.</p><p>“If you’re talking about Screenbitch, yeah.” Katsuki had a feeling Deku knew who the asshole behind the screen was.</p><p>“Alright, hmm,” Izuku looked at the other league members before deciding to start with Twice.</p><p>“Twice is more than likely the villain who can create doubles of others. These copies can do everything the original can; however, they aren’t very durable. I’d also take a guess that he’s limited to how many he can make and doesn’t receive information from the double. Nor can he actually control someone else's double, but he <em>can </em>give orders to his own double. Based on how he acts, he seems to be afraid of being hurt, meaning something probably happened to cause a sort of trauma or mental breakage. Hypothetically speaking, his quirk could be more powerful if it wasn’t for that mental block.” Twice stared in astonishment at this kid. That was almost an exact explanation of his quirk; it was scary. <em>It was amazing.</em></p><p>“Magne can pull other forwards with their quirk by using that giant magnet. However, she can’t use it on herself, and she’s limited based on others genders. Though I wonder if it’s biological gender or the actual gender a person identifies as. Her weakest link is the magnet; get rid of that, and she can’t pull or push you away. Though if she’s able to increase how magnetic people are, then theoretically she could carry smaller magnets and use them as an attack method.” Magne was slightly impressed by the kids' analysis; she had never thought about using her quirk in that way. She was also glad he respected her gender identity.</p><p>“Alright, but I’m pretty sure I’ve seen those two on the news at some point, so how about Hot Topic. I’m pretty sure he hasn’t appeared yet.” Katsuki nodded his head towards Dabi, who flipped the explosive boy off.</p><p>“Heh, you’re really trying here aren’t you? Ok then” Izuku cracked his neck and tried to crack his knuckles, but his arms were still in the process of healing and hurt like a bitch.</p><p>“Dabi is someone who probably follows Stain’s creed but only because it aligns with his beliefs. He more than likely has some type of grudge against Endicwad if his reaction from yesterday is any indication. Furthermore, while his quirk is impressive, it’s obvious it cause him more harm than good. Normally fire quirk users are resilient to their quirks up to a point. This could mean his quirk either mutated to where he can no longer produce a flame his body can handle, or his body was built for a different quirk, possibly water or ice. I’m leaning more towards ice though, since water users can sustain a high level of heat. The fact that his eyes ar---mmf mhm” Izuku was cut off When Dabi placed a hand over the kids' mouth to stop him from revealing his identity. Honestly, he should have done it sooner when he mentioned how his body was made for ice.</p><p>“If you don’t want your mouth burned shut, I’d suggest you shut your trap about me.” Dabi threatened in the kid's ear. Izuku merely nodded in fear. Fire was not a good combination for those in the Tepes line.</p><p>“Believe me now, Kaachan,” Izuku smirked at the blonde boy.</p><p>“Alright, fine, you sure you don’t have an analysis quirk?” Katsuki asked his friend.</p><p>“What is it with you and society thinking skills are associated with quirks. I honed my analysis skill since I was misdiagnosed as quirkless thank you very much.” Izuku growled, honestly, get on his level bitch.</p><p>There was sudden laughter from the screen. Izuku snapped his head up, wondering what the symbol of evil could be laughing about. Was he going to reveal One for All? Planning his demise? Saw a funny picture?</p><p>“Where in the world did a buffoon like All Might find you,” All for One asked in amusement</p><p>“Hey!” Izuku yelled in anger, “He’s not a buffoon. He’s more like a goofy dad.” All for One stopped laughing instantly, anger seeping through the screen.</p><p>“He is not a father, I can assure you. A father wouldn’t put his children at risk like he has.” All for One seethed.</p><p>“Like you’re any better? Tomura literally got shot by Snipe, which admittedly was overkill.” Izuku snapped.</p><p>“I never claimed to be better.”</p><p>“Then don’t throw stones in glass houses.”</p><p>“You’re definitely Hisashi’s kid,” All for One groaned, causing Izuku to snap his head up.</p><p>“How the fuck do you know my dad? Did you do something to him? I fucking swear on Nezu and Dracula if you hurt my—”</p><p>“Why would I cause harm to my own son?” All for one interrupted, amused by the child's anger.</p><p>“Wha—Dad never—Ohhhhh, that’s why he doesn’t talk about you,” Izuku exclaimed as some of the pieces came clicking together. Like how his dad avoided any and all topics dealing with his father.</p><p>“Sensei, are you saying this brat is your grandson?” Shigaraki asked in shock.</p><p>“Yep, I thought he sounded similar to Hisashi but seeing as how we haven’t talked since the last time we argued, it took a few days to make the connection.” All for One drawled.</p><p>‘Pssst, kid, tell him he’s a complete hypocritical asshole for trying to keep your parents apart.’ A masculine voice spoke to Izuku in his head.</p><p>‘who the fuck are you?’ Izuku screeched</p><p>‘Sorry, I’m your great Uncle. We’ll talk later but not right now.’ One said</p><p>‘Fuck sure.’</p><p>“Uncle says you’re a hypocritical asshole for trying to keep my parents apart,” Izuku smirked towards the screen.</p><p>“Out of all the people to get my brother’s quirk, it had to be the one person who could probably bring him back. Also, fuck you Ichirou, I didn’t want to be associated with that ass Alucard.” All for one snapped.</p><p>“Are you sure it’s not because you fell for one of my more feminine forms?” The entire league, excluding Toga, jumped in surprise as the Crimson Fucker appeared out of the shadows.</p><p>“Fuck you Alucard!”</p><p>“As I recall, you tried and got your ass kicked.” Alucard gave the screen a fanged grin.</p><p>“Gramps, what are you doing here,” Izuku asked in shock.</p><p>“You’re the one who woke their vampiric blood,” Alucard explained as his eyes landed on Toga before grinning.</p><p>“I see you’ve met your cousin. Though she definitely gained the more bloodthirsty aspects of her grandmother.” Alucard had been following her career since she snapped from blood lust. Honestly, her genetic donors never should have denied her what she needed. Oh well, at least Baskerville enjoyed his meal.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s actually the reason I didn’t end up going on a rampage,” Izuku said sheepishly.</p><p>“Himiko Toga, I thought you took more after me,” Alucard exclaimed with his hand over his chest in mock shock.</p><p>“I actually like these guys. They’re fun.” Toga shrugged, amused at her Grandsires antics.</p><p>“Ah, all is forgiven then. Anyways I’m taking the kids with me; if I were you guys, I’d get out cause the he—” Alucard cut off midsentence as everyone excluding him were warped away by black sludge. He was able to knock the mist gut out before he left, though.</p><p>“That cheeky little motherfucker.” Alucard grinned. This was going to be fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh gosh do you guys ever just laugh at your on writing? No just me alright then. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rescued by a Troll Vampire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning again for PTSD mentions/description. I have never had it but hopefully I wrote it ok. Also I don't know how their handled by other people. but I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku coughed once the sludge had been removed from his body. That was a worse feeling than the slime villain. Katsuki wasn’t doing much better, from the looks of it. He almost looks like he was about to go into another episode.</p><p>“Kaachan, hey, we’re not there; he’s not here. You’re ok.” Izuku moved towards Katsuki, keeping his distance but leaving himself open for comfort or attack, whatever he needed.</p><p>Katsuki took a shuddering breath focusing on his annoying classmate. Deku always managed to get on his nerves to bring him out. “I’m fine nerd, let’s just try and find a way out of here.” Katsuki looked around to see they were in what looked like an abandoned factory. Surrounded by the other members.</p><p>“What the fuck happened to Kurogiri?” Shigaraki yelled.</p><p>“Alucard?” Toga asked.</p><p>“Alucard.” Izuku nodded.</p><p>“All for One!” All might screamed as he closed in on the villain.</p><p>“All Might, getting help from a known villain how low you’ve sunk.” All for One chided, blocking the hero’s fist.</p><p>“You actually think there’s a way to stop the Crimson Fucker? He does what he wants, and the world lost a way to control him when the Hellsing line died out.” All might stated. Seriously it was better to have the vampire on your side instead of against it. Though it was shocking finding out his successor was the man’s grandson.</p><p>“Tomura, you need to leave before he—” All for One began to order his successor before being tossed aside by the very man he was warning him about.</p><p>“Fuck you Thief. I’m taking my grandson and his little friend back.” Alucard summoned up his hounds to serve as both protection and warning.</p><p>“Feel free to try and stop me though my hounds haven’t had a good meal in a while,” Alucard smirked at the league and All for One before grabbing the boys and disappearing out of the clearing only to reappear in front of his grandson's friends.</p><p>“Hey kids, wanna see a dead body?” The kids all jumped screaming and backing up; well, Endewhore’s kid lit on fire, which was amusing.</p><p>“Gramps, that joke was old hundreds of years ago,” Izuku whined.</p><p>“No sass from you, mister ‘I’m gonna accept a centuries-old quirk even though It could cause my vampiric side to wake up.’” Alucard scolded his grandson, amusement gleaming in his eyes.</p><p>“Wait, hundred-year-old quirk?” Shouto asked his crushes…Grandfather?</p><p>“He’ll explain later. Let’s get you kiddies away from the fight first, shall we.” Alucard said before grabbing all the kids in a hug and transporting them and dropping them in front of Aizawa. That Catboy’s power came in handy sometimes.</p><p>“What the fuck dad!” Aizawa jumped out of his seat, startled eyes flashing red.</p><p>“Shota, I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d pop in.” Alucard grinned trollishly at his son.</p><p>“I can see that, but why do you have—You dumbasses went to Kamino when I explicitly told you not to, didn’t’ you?” Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“I should expel all of you except for Midoriya and Bakugo, but I won’t. Instead, prepare for training from hell.” Aizawa activated his quirk scarf floating in midair due to his vampiric nature.</p><p>“Wait, so does that mean your scarf floating is because of your vampiric side?” Izuku piped up. Also, Aizawa was his Uncle?</p><p>“Problem child, how the fuck would you know that,” Aizawa asked in astonishment as his scarf and hair were once again affected by gravity.</p><p>“Er, Alucard’s my grandfather, which I guess would make you my uncle?” Izuku questioned; this was becoming an awkward conversation.</p><p>Aizawa studied Midoriya before banging his head into the desk repeatedly. “How the fuck didn’t I notice sooner? This explains so fucking much. I’m killing Yagi whenever he gets back from fucking up All for One.”</p><p>“What! Sensei, why would you want to kill him?” Izuku exclaimed in fear for his mentor.</p><p>“Because the bitch <em>knew </em>why you didn’t have control over your quirk and failed to inform me. I highly doubt he asked your mother either because Inko would have refused it right off the bat.” Aizawa knew about One for All since his father had explained to him shortly after he commented on how he sometimes felt more than one soul in Yagi.</p><p>“Er, Sensei, should we really be here for what’s obviously a private conversation,” Momo asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I think we already heard some of what we shouldn’t.” Kirishima piped up; he was bewildered as to what was going on. Who was Yagi anyway?</p><p>“Tch if the nerds ok with it, I’ll explain later,” Katsuki stated.</p><p>“I’m fine with it, cats out of the bag now,” Izuku shrugged his shoulders. Besides, his mom already knew about One for All bit hard to hide the scent of multiple souls. Hoo boy, was he grounded for weeks after that. He was shocked that she knew what the quirk was until she reminded him that his grandfather had lived for thousands of years.</p><p>“Alright, kids, time to get you to your parents while these two have a proper family reunion.” Alucard gave a fanged smirk; he knew what he was doing when he surprised his son.</p><p>Aizawa glared at the empty space of his father and students. Honestly, the man was such a fucking troll.  He swears one of the reasons Nezu hired him was just so Alucard would have a reason to visit the office so they could plan pranks. Fucking asshole trolls.</p><p>“So…”</p><p>“I didn’t realize you were Inko’s kid. If I had, I would have taken a different approach to teaching you.” Aizawa sighed, he had smelled One for All, but since All Might seemed to be spending so much time with the boy, he thought it was because of that.</p><p>“I mean, I hadn’t activated my vampiric blood then, so it would have been difficult to tell,” Izuku explained.</p><p>“And how exactly did you activate your vampire nature?” Aizawa narrowed his eyes, he knew the kid hurt his arms, but he wasn’t sure if that was all the injuries the kid suffered from.</p><p>“Well, Muscular may have caused more damage than just shattering my arms? He kind of threw me into the cliffside of a mountain.” Izuku winced as he explained just <em>how </em>close to death he had come.</p><p>“So <em>that’s </em>why there was a human-sized dent in the mountain next to Muscualr’s dead body.” Aizawa mused, damn now he wished his dad had left the villain alive for him. Noone hurts his kids and gets away with it.</p><p>“Wait, Dead body!!! He was still alive when I left.” Izuku screamed in shock. Did he kill someone?</p><p>“Relax problem child, Dad was the one who killed the villain. He’s rather protective of his kids.”</p><p>“Oh,” Izuku said as his stomach rumbled, causing him to blush.</p><p>Aizawa merely sighed before pulling out a blood bag from the fridge and holding it so his nephew could drink from the packet. Izuku quickly drained the bag before wincing as his arms sped up in healing. Luckily Aizawa had far more than one packet of blood. Soon Izuku’s arms were fully healed, including the sports festival's damage, and his eyes were drooping in exhaustion.</p><p>“Go to sleep problem child. I’ll call your mother and let her know your safe and spending the night.” Aizawa sighed, laying his kid on the sofa before covering him in a blanket. When he was sure the problem child was asleep, he left the building after leaving one of his cats to guard the kid.</p><p>He had a blonde idiot to chew out, and no, he wasn’t talking about Hizashi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am all for sibling Aizawa and Inko. I don't know why I like this so much but I do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Alucard visits a Potato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All for One moved his arms slightly in an attempt to try and get comfortable. Once again, a set of guns followed his movements, and he released a sigh. It’s not like he was going to do anything. He left everything to Tomura for a <em>reason</em>. It’s not like he couldn’t break out anytime he wanted to and with all these quirks available as well.</p><p>“Hey there All for Dick, how’s the family.” Alucard popped into the room, grinning as the weapons instantly blew his body apart.</p><p>“Well, at least one good thing came out of my imprisonment.” All for One sighed.</p><p>“Think again, you dried up potato.” Alucard grinned in front of said potato</p><p>“How the fuck did you do that?” All for One screamed.</p><p>“Fuck you that’s how,” Alucard smirked.</p><p>“What the hell do you want Alucard.” All for One groaned.</p><p>“<em>Um, Crimson fucker, sir? Could you please not antagonize the villain and maybe come out, please?</em>” The intercom crackled to life with the voice of a terrified new guard.</p><p>“See I’d like to fill your request, but I haven’t caught up with my old vic—I mean bud—No I mean victim, so I’m gonna have to say No. Kudos for trying though.” Alucard grinned, looking straight at the guard through the glass.</p><p>“<em>That’s fair, have fun.” </em>The newbie guard returned the smirk. Hey, the higher-ups only said he had to try and get Alucard out if he showed up. They didn’t say how much or how hard.</p><p>“Hah, you’re much smarter than the last guard who tried to interfere with my fun. I think I like you ginger, guess you get to live another day.” Alucard couldn’t help it. He loved making humans sweat, but he loved the ones who practiced; let’s just say I don’t give a fuck attitude.</p><p>“<em>Not actually ginger, but ok</em>.” The guy shrugged.</p><p>“Bitch I’m wearing red-tinted sunglasses everything looks red to me.” Alucard laughed at the guard.</p><p>“Ughh, would you please get him out of here?” All for One groaned. What the hell did he do to deserve this?</p><p>“Hmmm, let me think about it, nope. I finally have you trapped, so I’m gonna make the most of it.” Alucard grinned. Oh sure he could have gone after them man multiple times, but he was a slippery snake with all those quirks, and Alucard didn’t like losing too many of his souls.</p><p>“Would you just kill me already?” All for One snapped.</p><p>“Wheres the fun in that? Besides were in-laws and Inko had a strict no killing family unless they try and unleash apocalyptic chaos.” Alucard grinned, throwing an arm over the man's shoulder who banged his head back.</p><p>“Sides the way I remember it—” Alucard began to morph into one of his more feminine forms, voice becoming softer and huskier as she placed a hand against All for One’s chest as he gulped, “You were rather attracted to me” She purred before morphing back.</p><p>“Why did you refuse my advances?” All for One questioned. What? He was curious alright.</p><p>“Pfft, I don’t go for people playing at supervillain,” Alucard stated, grinning madly as he watched the man’s vein twitch in anger.</p><p>“Playing, you—”</p><p>“I’m sorry bitch whose entire empire has revolved around getting a quirk back says what.”</p><p>“What?” All for One asked in confusion.</p><p>“You literally have been focusing all your attention on getting back One for All. You’re like Voldemort, except instead of chasing a snot-nosed brat, you’re chasing a quirk that’s not even that impressive.” Alucard chastised.</p><p>“If it were me, I would have tracked down every single user and killed them until I got to one who hadn’t passed it on yet.”</p><p>“In that case, you would have killed <em>our </em>grandson.” All for One snapped, then winced in pain as he felt a couple of ribs snap as Alucard hit him in the chest.</p><p>“He’s not <em>your </em>anything. He’s my grandson. If it weren’t for Hisashi and Inko, I would have killed you already.” Alucard grinned. Honestly, he couldn’t understand how those two saw this man as family.</p><p>“Why would they have any say?” All for One wheezed.</p><p>“Even after everything you’ve done, Hisashi still wants to give you a chance. Since Inko loves the man, I’ve decided to leave your fate up to her. I still get to play with you though.” Alucard shrugged.</p><p>“Why would you listen to anything she has to say?” All for One asked.</p><p>“I’m sorry, have you met my daughter? No, of course you haven’t. Inko is fucking terrifying, more so than Integra at that time of the month. Not only does she take after me, but she can pull fucking atoms apart, atoms. I don’t know about you, but I don’t really feel like testing whether or not I could survive a nuclear explosion.” Honestly, his daughter was a terrifying little shit, and he adored her for it. If only Shota would take after her a little more.</p><p>“Point” All for One mused. He would love to have a quirk like that, but unfortunately, anyone in the Tepes line couldn’t have their quirk stolen. He’d tried, on multiple occasions.</p><p>“Anyways, I just wanted to come torture you a little surprise the guards and make sure there weren’t any quirks that could benefit you if you were to escape.” Alucard smiled as he began to bleed away into the shadows.</p><p>“Wait, what the fuck do you mean by that.” All for One screamed.</p><p>“Eat me, don’t forget to write.” Alucard waved cheekily at the bound man</p><p>“<em>Huh, looks like all the villains on this floor were drained. Go figure, huh oh looks like my hand was on the intercom button.</em>” Whoops, the guard grinned from behind the glass while high fiving the master vampire.</p><p>“ALUCARRRRRD” The supervillain screamed in anger as the vampire busted a lung from laughing so hard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So I think it may be a good idea to split up and cover more ground. I’ll see to the Ba—”  Yagi was cut off as Aizawa wrapped his scarf around the man. Where’d he even hide that thing in his suit?</p><p>“Oh no, you idiot, the only reason I haven’t kicked your ass yet is because I want you completely healed first. There’s no way you’re escaping my sister. You’ve put off meeting with her long enough.” Aizawa told the former Number one as he dragged him towards the apartment. Aizawa knocked on the door before opening it to throw the ex-pro inside.</p><p>“Hey blondie, how’s it goin.” Alucard grinned down at Yagi, who attempted to scramble backward.</p><p>“<em>Dad</em>,” Inko warned the vampire, who frowned.</p><p>“I wasn’t going to do anything.” Inko merely quirked her brow at him. “I <em>wasn’t,</em>” He whined.</p><p>“Mhhm, and my mother isn’t Shimura Nana.” Inko countered, shocking Yagi.</p><p>“I’m sorry wha—”</p><p>“Hey there Toshi, how’s it going? Great? Good, why the fuck didn’t you tell the kid’s teacher about his quirk.” Nana hit the blonde over the head lightly as she glared at his now shocked face.</p><p>“Na—Nana? What? how? I—daughter?” Yagi stuttered, brain swirling in confusion.</p><p>“I think you broke him gran.” Izuku piped up from behind his family.</p><p>“Young Midoriya,” Yagi shouted.</p><p>“Nuh-uh I’m mad at you, mister nobody can know, oh except for my police friend, Recovery Girl, Nezu, and another Pro hero.” Izuku glared at the man as he crossed his arms.</p><p>“Ok fair but,”</p><p>“Nope, no buts.” Izuku shook his head.</p><p>“Fine, mind explain to me how my mentor is here, and why you called her gran?” Yagi asked instead.</p><p>“That’s simple. I had a fling with fangs here.” Nana shrugged, causing Yagi to cough up blood in shock, which probably wasn’t a good thing since three out of the six occupants' eyes honed in on the man.</p><p>“You weren’t kidding about the blood splatter,” Inko told her son as she applied a scent blocker under her nose before handing them to her brother and son.</p><p>“As for your other question, I inherited Gramps ability to give souls a physical form for a limited amount of time, that is. Makes me fucking hungry, but hey.” Izuku explained, shrugging his shoulders as he went back to drinking his blood packet.</p><p>Yagi couldn’t help it. The information was too much, and he ended up passing out on their floor.</p><p>“Dammit, I told you four this would be too much. Now I have to go talk to the parents by myself.” Aizawa groaned in dismay.</p><p>“Count it as payback for how you treated my son on the first day,” Inko smirked at her younger brother.</p><p>“You are a menace.” Aizawa glared at his sister.</p><p>“But you love me anyway~” She sang</p><p>“Debatable,” he snarked as he left the apartment.</p><p>“So…what do we do about Blondie?” Inko asked.</p><p>“We could always eat him,” Alucard smirked</p><p>“Gramps, you are not eating my mentor.” Izuku shrieked as he put himself between them.</p><p>“Inko?”</p><p>“No”</p><p>“Phooey,” Alucard pouted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cat traits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So your grandfather is the Crimson Fucker, and your fight with Muscular activated your vampiric nature.” Shoto drawled.</p><p>“For the fifth time, yes.” Izuku threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.</p><p>“Do you…have fangs,” Shoto asked curiously.</p><p>“I mean, they’re still coming in, but yeah.”</p><p>“Can I see them?” Shoto asked.</p><p>“Sure,” Izuku shrugged, opening his mouth. “Just be careful no—ngh” Izuku groaned as the half—hot half—cold boy touched his fangs.</p><p>“I take it these are sensitive.” He smirked as he tried to continue touching them when his wrist was grabbed rather roughly.</p><p>“Careful there Todoroki, or else I might think you’re offering yourself up to me?” Izuku purred, bringing the other boy closer to him.</p><p>“If I were?” Tododroki quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>“Hmmm, I’d say wait until we graduate, then come ask me again,” Izuku smirked at the dismayed look on his face.</p><p>“Don’t worry, you can still buy me dinner.” Izuku chirped at the boy bouncing on his feet.</p><p>“I still can’t see it.” Shoto blinked, blushing at how cute the boy was.</p><p>“See what?” Izuku tilted your head.</p><p>“How you’re a vampire, you’re just too cute,” Shoto smirked at Izuku’s pout.</p><p>“I am not cute.” He huffed, stomping his foot.</p><p>“Nah, I have to agree with the chimera.” Alucard piped in, grinning at his grandson and his possible mate.</p><p>“Gramps~” Izuku whined before purring as Todoroki pet his ears. Wait...EARS!</p><p>“What the hell.” Izuku grabbed the top of his head feeling cat ears, and saw something swishing out the corner of his eye.</p><p>“Huh, I didn’t think eating that cat boy would risk one of my line gaining his traits,” Alucard said bemused.</p><p>“This is your fault.” Izuku snapped, pointing a clawed hand at his grandfather before melting under Shouto’s touch.</p><p>“Shh, It’s ok kitty, I like the new additions.”</p><p>“But it makes me look cute.” Izuku pouted.</p><p>“Exactly,” Shouto smirked as he pets his crush.</p><p>“Well, I’m out of here just figured I’d drop this off,” Alucard smirked before plopping a Purple-haired teen down in front of them who blinked owlishly before petting Izuku’s other ear thinking it belonged to an actual cat.</p><p>“Soft,” Shinso murmured sleepily before he realized who the ear was attached to.</p><p>“I know,” Shouto smirked at the insomniac.</p><p>“Shinso, What’re you doing here?” Izuku asked the brainwasher.</p><p>“I’m not sure.” Shinso pursed his lips</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you’re hereI’vewantedtoaskeyousome—”</p><p>“Why are you a cat?” Shinso asked</p><p>“I’m—” Izuku’s eyes glazed over.</p><p>“Why are you really excited to see me?” Shinso asked.</p><p>“Cause you have an amazing quirk, and I have questions about it and you. I also may have a crush on you as well as Shouto.” Izuku admitted before blushing in embarrassment and running up a tree.</p><p>“Now you’ve done it.” Shoto groaned.</p><p>Shinso glanced side-eyed at the other boy. It was clear he liked Izuku too but more—</p><p>“So you up for a date this weekend with the two of us?” Shouto asked, shocking the purple boy.</p><p>“What?” Shinso and Izuku asked at the same time.</p><p>“A date, I like Izuku, and I think I could grow to like you too.” Shouto shrugged.</p><p>“You’re not going to try and run me off?” Shinso asked in shock.</p><p>“No, why would I? I want him to be happy, and if he’s happy through dating the both of us, then who cares.” Shouto explained as Izuku climbed down from the tree.</p><p>“Ok,” Shinso answered</p><p>“Wait, really, you two want to date me? Me?” Izuku gestured to all of him.</p><p>“Yes.” They both said.</p><p>Izuku couldn’t help it. He passed out from shock.</p><p>“Well, think we should take him back to the dorm or cuddle him between us against the tree?” Shouto asked.</p><p>“Definitely cuddles,” Shinso smirked as he helped the dual quirk user prop the vampiric boy against them underneath the tree.</p><p>The teachers would find the trio after the sun had set dozing together. If Aizawa happened to take a picture, well, only the staff and his family would see it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tomura was slow to wake; he’d been traveling with the league attempting to find a good hideout when they’d been ambushed. He wasn’t sure who ambushed them, but whoever it is, would be dead soon enough.</p><p>“I don’t think so, decay boy.” Alucard grinned as he ripped off the sack over Tomura’s head.</p><p>“Gahh, what the fuck! Why are you here” Tomura snapped.</p><p>“My daughter wanted to meet her family.” Alucard shrugged in nonchalance.</p><p>“You mean the woman who married Sensei’s son?” Tomura asked in disbelief.</p><p>“I’m also your aunt, or, well, Half-Aunt.” Inko chimed in as she stepped through the hidden shadows.</p><p>“How???” Tomura was extremely confused; last he checked; both his parents were only children.</p><p>“I had a fling with Shimura Nana. Let me tell you, a woman with the ability to float gives a new meaning to the mile-high club.” Alucard grinned at the look of disgust that crossed Tomura’s face.</p><p>“Oh, ick, I did not need that image in my brain.” Tomura gagged at the image of those two going at it.</p><p>“Where are my other party members.” He asked once he’d calmed down.</p><p>“Careful there, I’d think you might care about them.” Alucard grinned at the little brat. The only reason he was still alive was because he might bring some entertainment to this droll world. Don’t get him wrong, his kids have brought him some too, but, well, those were mostly chaotic neutral, and he hadn’t had any good chaotic evil in a while.</p><p>“They’re important members.” Was all Tomura would say on the matter.</p><p>“In that case, Dabi is having a much-needed reunion with his mother, which, Damn, that woman is hot. I can see why you dated her along with Mitsuki for a few years.” Alucard looked at Inko, who growled at him in warning.</p><p>“I know, I know no fucking your previous date mates. I’m just saying it couldn’t be easy being married to a man child like that.” Alucard placated his daughter.</p><p>“Who’s his mother?” Tomura thought the burnt nugget had no family.</p><p>“Rei Todoroki,” Inko answered.</p><p>“As in the wife of Endeavor.” Tomura blinked ins surprise.</p><p>“More like a prisoner. Bastard basically bought her and used her until she produced what he wanted. This had the unfortunate result of breaking both her and Dabi mentally. He almost caused Shoto to break mentally if it hadn’t been for my little Izuku,” Inko smiled tightly.</p><p>“Now then, we only have a few hours before mom has to return to Izu, so let’s catch up, shall we?” Inko asked before moving to the side to reveal Nana Shimura.</p><p>“Hi Tenko, or do you prefer Tomura?” Nana smiled at one of her only living family members left.</p><p>“What the Fuck” Tomura screamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoiler warning, references/mentions of the latest chapters of the manga.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dabi glared at his mother, who fidgeted nervously. What was she doing here? After everything, she did by standing by? After how she hurt his brother? Wait, was she bowing?</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she said. “If I had been a little stronger, a little braver, you wouldn’t have needed to—you could have had a normal childhood.” Rei held back her tears. She knew they were unwanted by the man her son had become.</p><p>“I didn’t want a normal childhood; I wanted to be a hero. I was trained to be one up until my quirk became too much. Then you two decided to replace me so you could have the perfect quirk user.” Dabi growled. He held mixed feelings towards Shoto. On the one hand, he was a victim of their family. On the other hand, he was Dabi's replacement.</p><p>“I didn’t want to have more children,” Rei informed him.</p><p>“What?” Dabi reared back in shock at her admission.</p><p>“I only had Fuyumi because I figured you needed a sibling. I didn’t want to have Natsuo or Shoto, but I wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world.” Rein informed her son.</p><p>“Then why not leave? Why not take them with you? I know now it wasn’t because of money.” Dabi had looked into his mother’s family. Turns out the Himura family was well off, so why then?</p><p>“Do you really think I would have been able to win custody of you four? Natsuo and Fuyumi sure, but we both know Enji would never allow you and Shoto to leave.” Rei snapped at him.</p><p>“Why even agree to a marriage in the first place!” Dabi screamed, fed up with her excuses.</p><p>“Because he threatened the women I loved!” Rei snapped, tears threatening to spill over with her fists balled.</p><p>“What,” Dabi whispered silently, attempting to process what his mother’s said.</p><p>“I was in a gang with Inko and Mitsuki. You met their boys earlier. The two you kidnapped. We were more than just sisters, though; we were lovers, but...Enji found out and informed my parents. Both threatened to have them arrested if I didn’t comply with their demands.”  Rei explained softly.</p><p>“That’s—that's fucked up. I, honestly, don’t know what to say.” Dabi collapsed onto the bed that occupied the room they were in.</p><p>“How about our entire family is fucked in the head, and we could all use some therapy?” Enji had refused counseling; it wasn’t until the accident she finally got the help she needed now if she could just convince the rest of her family to seek help.</p><p>“Tch whose going to give therapy to a villain.” Dabi tsked.</p><p>“Glad you asked Crispy! Cause I happen to know a gal who ate a psychologist and a therapist.” Alucard grinned as he moved through the wall.</p><p>“What the fuck, man I already have a health condition.” Dabi screeched, clutching his heart.</p><p>“Yeah, she could probably fix that too. I think she gained a person who could heal or modify genetics? I’m not sure.” Alucard mused, ignoring the shocked looks on the adult's face.</p><p>“Are you saying Togas grandmother could make it, so my quirk matches my body?” Dabi asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Possibly.” Alucard nodded, smirking. The kid was a lot smarter than Tomura, that’s for sure.</p><p>Dabi looked between his mom and the crimson fucker.</p><p>“Are you two fucking?” He asked</p><p>“I wish,” Alucard said</p><p>“What! Ew, no.” Rei answered, nose scrunched up in disdain.</p><p>“Excuse you, I am a catch,” Alucard smirked.</p><p>“Uh, excuse <em>you,</em> I am a lesbian.” Rei snapped back.</p><p>“Oh, that’s not a problem.” Alucard morphed into one of his female forms, causing the woman to blush at her.</p><p>Dabi looked between the two, ready to kick them out of his room, when Inko grabbed her father by the ear and pulled him out.</p><p>“I told you no fucking my friends.” Inko hissed, dragging him off towards Tomura.</p><p>“That was weird.” Dabi winced at the look of disdain his mother threw at him.</p><p>“No shit, those of the Tepes line usually is. If I were you, I’d get used to it.” Rei drawled</p><p>“Why? Because of Toga.” Dabi tilted his head in confusion. There was no possible way any of his past relationships, well, relationship, were from the Tepes line. Sure, Keigo had fangs of his own, but those were from his mutation.</p><p>“No, because Izuku and Shoto are more then likely going to end up together. Also, Keigo is a part of that line as well.” Rei smirked as she watched Touya attempted to deny his relationship with the bird.</p><p>“You think I didn’t know you went to the commission for training? Or that you had a crush on him?” Rei smirked as Touya sputtered.</p><p>Speaking of, she’d need to work at getting him removed from commission control. Might be a good idea to show the DNA test she’d run on Inko a few years back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff! And the beginnings of a rehabilitation program or mentions of it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku woke up warm and comfortable on a large bed. His new ears flicked as he took in the sounds of early morning birds. His tail attempted to move, but it would seem he was pinned down. Wait, pinned down?</p><p>Izuku looked to both sides of him, spotting his two crushes. He felt his cheeks redden as he saw they each had an arm and leg wrapped around him. This would be nice, and he would typically go back to sleep, but...his bladder said otherwise.</p><p>“Guys...I gotta pee.” Izuku wiggled from underneath them, both rousing them from their sleep. They rubbed at their eyes before registering what he’d said.</p><p>“Shit, sorry, Midoriya.” Hitoshi apologized as he rose from the bed quickly. Wait, how'd they get here?</p><p>“Gramps prob transported us back to the dorm or one of his houses,” Izuku mumbled as he entered the bathroom.</p><p>“Didn’t realize I said that out loud,” Hitoshi murmured.</p><p>“You didn’t,” Shoto mumbled.</p><p>“I probably have some mind-reading, just another ability I’ll need to work on.” Izuku yawned sloppily, exiting the bathroom and heading to the fridge. He pulled out a bag of blood and opened the tube. He actually enjoyed it chilled for some reason. At least the bagged version anyway.</p><p>“So...any idea where we are?” Shoto was watching as Izuku’s lips became stained slightly in red from the blood. He looked adorable; he should wear that color more often.</p><p>“Um, thanks? And I think it’s one of the safe houses.” Izuku blushed as the thought entered his mind. He would really need to work on that ability, or things would get awkward quickly.</p><p>“Ah, how much you wanna bet the adults took photos,” Hitoshi said.</p><p>“No bet.” The two answered, gaining a laugh from the purplette.</p><p>“Hey, kids, ready to head to U.A.” Alucard burst through the walls with Toga in tow.</p><p>“Uhhhh, why is Toga here?” Izuku looked at his cousin in confusion.</p><p>“Oh right, we worked out a reform program basically; the league here is going to be acting as students or as assistants. Toga is gonna be joining 1-B.”</p><p>“Why 1-B?”</p><p>“My little brothers in that class! He hasn’t awakened his vampiric side, but also Uncle Kan is there too.” Toga grinned wide.</p><p>“Huh, so wait, does that mean I’m being transferred to 1-A?” Hitoshi asked them.</p><p>“I mean 1–B is opening up a spot for Toga. It makes sense they’d open one up for someone who’s proven their hero material.” Izuku mused.</p><p>“Oh, huh. So, who’s where?” Hitoshi asked.</p><p>“Twice is an assistant with Cementoss and Spinner. They both have some construction knowledge. Tomura is with Thirteen since they both have destructive quirks, and Thirteen would be a little difficult to disintegrate even if he managed to get out of his suppressors. Kurogiri is actually an old friend/significant other to Aizawa and Yamada Sensei, so he’s going to be their assistant. Dabi happens to be your brother, so he’s Aizawa's assistant and also working with cousin Keigo.” Toga explained.</p><p>“What about compress and Magne?”</p><p>“Compress is working with midnight in the art department and expanding a theater department. Magne is with Recovery Girl and Hound Dog for students who are needing counseling involving their sexuality and giving classes on consent.” Seras walked through the wall giving her granddaughter’s hair a ruffle.</p><p>Izuku looked between the two, groaning</p><p>“I’m gonna take a guess that you two are teaching villain 101 or something.”</p><p>“Yep, more like monster hunting, but eh, you get the picture.” Alucard grinned at the three boys, who gulped nervously. Oh, there was going to be soooo much chaos in the coming months.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku entered the room to find his classmates staring intently at Kurogiri. Or he presumed it was Kurogiri since the man was less wispy and more human. It’d been about a few weeks since he’d arrived at U.A. to get settled in the dorms. Everyone pretty much disregarded Toga thinking she was visiting Izuku. Since Izuku was bribed with All Might merchandise, he kept his mouth shut. Shoto and Hitoshi ended up bribed with his baby pictures. Goodness, was that embarrassing.</p><p>“Hi, so Kurogiri or another name?” Izuku asked the man, who looked at him in shock. Just because he hadn't run into the other villains except for Dabi when he gave him the standard, you hurt my brother, and I will burn your limbs off slowly before finally cremating you shovel talk.</p><p>Though was it really a shovel talk when there wouldn’t be a body to bury?</p><p>“Um, Oboro, if you don’t mind, I’m still kind of in the healing stages.” Oboro scratched his nose sheepishly.</p><p>“Deku!” Katsuki growled.</p><p>“Calm down, Kaachan; he’s good, or he fears gramps enough to be good.” Izuku looked pointedly at the former babysitter, who paled slightly and nodded.</p><p>“If this is y’all’s reaction to Oboro, I can’t wait to see the others,” Hitoshi smirked as he entered the room, walking to the extra desk and plopping down.</p><p>“Shinso, are you implying that the rest of the league is here?” Tenya asked frantically.</p><p>“I mean, maybe? I’m not sure where they go when the teachers don’t need them.” Hitoshi shrugged.</p><p>“The teacher's dorm,” Oboro answered happily. What? He’d missed his buddies, and thankfully his body grew up. Granted, he was constantly fighting for control but eh, what can you do besides waiting for a thousand-year-old vampire to scare the Nomu side of yourself into hiding.</p><p>“Should I expect wedding bells?” Izuku asked the man slyly, watching as his mist turned pink.</p><p>“Problem child, don’t go asking personal questions.” Aizawa drawled as he entered the classroom.</p><p>“Whatever you say, Uncle Shota.”</p><p>“Midoriya, that is highly inappropriate—“</p><p>“Tenya, you were there when my father brought you lot to my apartment. Don’t make me get Tensei on the line.” Aizawa threatened, watching as the tense boy clam up. Don’t get Tenya wrong. He loved his brother, but ever since he found out, he had a crush on Hatsume, well, yeah. He would definitely tease him about it in front of his classmates.</p><p>“Though I’m pretty sure Dabi is with Hawks right now.” Shoto shrugged as he dragged Izuku to their seats.</p><p>“Why would he be with the number three???” Mina asked incredulously.</p><p>The two looked at each other before nodding.</p><p>“Gramps threatened the commission to leave cousin Keigo the fuck alone and awakened his vampire side. This held the side effect of him recognizing Dabi as his mate, and well, he may have ended up turning Dabi.”  Izuku explained to the class gaining shocked looks.</p><p>“So my mentor has joined the ranks of the dark,” Tokoyami muttered to himself. He was also thinking of ways to threaten the firestarter if he ever broke said mentor's heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a discord now if any of you are interested.<br/>https://discord.gg/t9MxqZFuEQ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>